


Broken Leg (Pt.2)

by Mikeyshotdogs



Series: Michael Clifford Imagines/Blurbs [60]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 02:18:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5316704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikeyshotdogs/pseuds/Mikeyshotdogs





	Broken Leg (Pt.2)

You were sleeping on the floor next to Michael’s bed in case he needed anything. At four in the morning you heard him whisper “y/n, are you awake?” Being the light sleeper you are, you answered back, “yeah, do you need to go to the restroom?” Michael peaked his head over the side of his bed and nodded at you. You stood up and helped him to sit up, and then grabbed his crutches so he could go. He wobbled himself over to the restroom, when he came back out he wobbled back over to you. You helped him back into bed and tucked him in.

After a minute or so he whispered, “Y/n, are you still awake?”

You whispered back, “yeah, do you need water?”

“No, I just can’t sleep”, he said.

You got up and sat next to him on the bed, “what’s on your mind?”

Michael sighed, “I miss getting to cuddle at night, I miss getting to hold onto you when I go to sleep.”

You stroked his hair and spoke quietly, “I know, I miss it too, but you can’t be on your side when your leg is broken.”

He closed his eyes and groaned, “I just want this damn thing to heal.”

You may have been half asleep, but it still broke your heart to know how miserable Michael was. You laid there trying to think of something, anything to make him feel better. The only time you guys could really cuddle was when he was sitting up. Eventually Michael fell back asleep, but you weren’t able to fall asleep quite as easily. You hated when Michael was sad, it took over your brain.

You knew there was only one thing that would cheer him up as much as cuddling. You quietly left the house and went to the store. The only store open at 4:30 in the morning was Walmart, so you ran inside and started to look for the craft section. You got stickers, paint, and sharpies. After you finished paying, you ran back to your car and drove home quickly. 

You quietly went back to Michael’s room where he was still sound asleep. You gently pulled the blanket off of his leg and started doodling away. When the sunrise started you were barely finishing up. You put all of your paints and stickers and markers under the bed and then went back to sleep. At ten o’clock you woke up to the sound of Michael laughing. 

He was giggling like a maniac and then looked at you over the edge of the bed, “y/n when did you do this!?”

You stood up and smiled, “do you like it?”

He reached out for a hug, “I love it! I can’t believe you painted the album cover from Don’t Panic!”

You hugged him and laughed, “I know how much you love that album and I figured it’d make you feel better about having a cast.”

He kissed you and smiled, “I love you so much, you always know how to make me feel better.”


End file.
